custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cities of Spherus Universe
The '''Cities of Spherus Universe' is an alternate universe in which Makuta Teridax’s plan was delayed by one day, which caused several differences in events that took place after the reformation of Spherus Magna. Arguably the most noteworthy of these was the fact that the Great Spirit Robot fell in such a way that enabled the construction of five major cities. History Early Differences The Cities of Spherus Universe did not differ from the Core Universe in many ways during its early history. The only somewhat notable difference was the fact that the disguised Great Being Velika gave to all members of the Matoran species the ability to feel love, although this feeling, when first created, was not strong enough to cause Matoran to act in any notably different ways throughout the early history of the Universe, and it was not until around the time of the Reformation of Spherus Magna that the feeling had fully developed within Matoran, Toa, and Turaga. Reformation of Spherus Magna When Teridax began to execute the final segment of his plan, he encountered several unknown difficulties and was forced to arrive on Bara Magna one day later than he would have. When Brutaka arrived in the Core Processor, Teridax took Brutaka’s Olmak instead of destroying it, thinking perhaps that he might be able to find a use for it if his plan failed. When Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot destroyed, it fell in a different manner than in the Core Universe. This would prove useful later on, when this formation would be used to construct five major cities that didn’t exist in the Core Universe. As Matoran began populating the surface of the planet, many disputes broke out between them and the Agori and Glatorian who had inhabited the planet for so long. Many resources had become available, and the species were all trying to get the most of them. 6 years after the Reformation, the conflicts ended when two groups, one from each clashing species, were able to negotiate and create a treaty that was signed by representatives. This treaty was named “Tanma’s Treaty” after the Av-Matoran Tanma, who contributed greatly to the creation of said treaty. At some point after the Reformation of Spherus Magna, four Makuta arrived on the surface of Spherus Magna. These were Lekrosu, Dacciah, Gortak, and one other unnamed Makuta. Lekrosu believed that they had been saved by Makuta Teridax, and that Teridax had chosen Lekrosu to resurrect him. With the other three Makuta at his side, Lekrosu began forming a cult, the Cult of Teridax, around his beliefs. The Five Capitals After the species of Spherus Magna had agreed to end all hostilities towards each other, they began the construction of five large cities that they had decided would be like “capitals” of their new, shared world. The first of these to be completed was a vastly expanded Tesara. It bore many similarities to its pre-reformation form, but it covered a much larger area and had access to many more resources. Additionally, it was later decided that the city’s government would be a monarchy, and be ruled by a certain Glatorian lineage, but its monarch would still have to answer to the word of the other major cities. The second city to be completed was The Great Hand, a city built on the Great Spirit Robot’s immobile hand. Secretly, an unknown Turaga ordered the creation of a hidden chamber within the hand which contained hundreds, or possibly thousands of Kanohi. Hidden within this labyrinthine chamber were Teridax’s Kanohi Kraahkan and Brutaka’s Kanohi Olmak. At some point, Toa Takanuva's Avohkii was placed here after the Toa of Light became a Turaga. The other three cities were the "Hollowed Ankle," Matoro City, and New Tajun. Matoro City was the largest, being built on the torso segment of the Great Spirit Robot. It was named for the Toa of Ice Matoro, who sacrificed himself to save Mata Nui. New Tajun was the rebuilt version of the original Water Tribe village, Tajun. The "Hollowed Ankle" was the joke name for the fifth city, but the name was made official. This city was composed of bridges and buildings built in the gap between the lower leg and the foot of the Great Spirit Robot. By the time that all five cities had been completed, 9 years had passed since the Reformation of Spherus Magna. United Toa Team System 12 years after the cities were established and populated, it was decided between them that they would create a system in which a team of six powerful Toa would serve all five cities, and contain one representative from each. It was eventually decided that there would be two Toa from Matoro City, as it was the largest. The idea was revised for a further 2 years, before coming into effect 23 years after the Reformation. The original plan had been to have the team give up their powers after five years and have a new team of six take their place, but a single team of six Toa wasn’t enough to deal with all the issues that arose. Instead, another team was added every five years, but once five teams were simultaneously active, no more seemed necessary. The system continued in a similar fashion, except that every five years the oldest of the five Toa teams would give its powers to a new group of Matoran, so that the number of teams was always kept at five. Events of Mastery's End 102 years after the Reformation of Spherus Magna, a Vortixx named Hadrika conquered a small village known as Kahu Koro, and used it as a base to begin dealing a large supply of Xian weapons all over Spherus Magna. The 12th United Toa Team, who was nearly ready to give up their powers to a new generation of Toa, was sent to investigate the village and stop the criminal. They arrived to find the village transformed into a fortress of sorts, so they were forced to come up with a plan to enter the village in secret. Derethi, a member of the group, orchestrated a strategy to allow the team, including himself, Coprollex, Mulian, Rereta, Lethia, and Niren, to enter the town unseen by the thugs that patrolled its streets. They succeeded in entering the town, and came face to face with Hadrika, but the Vortixx managed to escape while another being known as Extinguisher attacked the Toa. The Toa eventually formed Kaita in order to defeat their foe, and managed to recover the escaped Vortixx. The Toa then dispersed to their respective home cities, with Mulian and Coprollex escorting Hadrika to Matoro City for imprisonment. Along the way, Mulian was killed by Hadrika. Coprollex successfully brought the Vortixx to his city, and he, as well as all other remaining members of his team, became Turaga and joined their cities' councils. Events of Deception of Honor Roughly one year later, a rogue Toa of Stone named Jevan came to The Great Hand and managed to steal the Avohkii without being noticed by the city’s inhabitants. He proceeded to enter the desert in between The Great Hand and Matoro City. About a month later, Lekrosu was told by a voice in his head that three rare and powerful Kanohi resided in the armory at The Great Hand. He was told that these masks, especially the Kanohi Kraahkan, would be essential to reviving Teridax. Lekrosu believed this to be the voice of Teridax, and sent part of his cult to retrieve the masks. The group of Matoran, Skakdi, Vortixx, and others led by Gortak and another unknown Makuta arrived at The Great Hand. They slaughtered its residents in order to retrieve the Olmak, Kraahkan, and Avohkii. They were unable to find the Mask of Life, as Jevan had already taken it. None of the citizens seem to have escaped. Some time later, in Matoro City, a Fa-Matoran named Pozic found out about a plot to assassinate several Matoran and Turaga at a ceremony where the oldest Toa team would rotate out and a new group of Matoran would rotate in. He managed to kill one of the assassins, but didn’t know the location of the other. The next day, the Matoran candidates were killed by an unseen sniper. Toa Coprollex, the Toa of Stone who was giving up his powers, managed to survive. Later, Toa Coprollex visited Pozic and his friend Karov, in their home. He told them that they could become Toa if they wanted. They accepted, and were given Coprollex’s powers. They were sent to The Great Hand to investigate the happenings there. Around the same time, three other new Toa, Terifol, Jeynah and Tusidi, each from one of the three other cities, were also sent to The Great Hand. The group was intended to meet there. While journeying through the desert, Karov and Pozic were attacked by a pack of Vorox and were rescued by Jevan. Jevan showed them a quicker way to The Great Hand, and entered the city with them. They discovered that the masks were missing and saw the fate of the citizens, but were unaware of the identity of the city's attackers. They met up with Terifol, Jeynah, and Tusidi. The group managed to track the invaders to their headquarters. Along the way, they encountered an injured Skakdi named Ahknot who had been part of the assault on The Great Hand. They discovered the name of the invaders, the Cult of Teridax, and learned about their plan to revive Teridax. When they arrived at the crater that served as the cult's temple, Pozic composed a plan in order to stop the ritual that would revive Teridax. Pozic, Jeynah, and Karov remained at the temple while the others journeyed to a nearbye village to send word of what they had found out to Matoro City, and, if possible, get the village's residents to help them in their fight. When the ritual started, Pozic descended into the crater, and was followed by Karov, but the two were captured. Jeynah remained behind, hoping to surprise the Cult at an opportune time. Lekrosu explained his plans to the Toa, and attempted to complete the ritual. However, the ritual failed for an unknown reason, and Lekrosu challenged the two Toa to a duel. While this was happening, Gortak and the other Makuta who was part of the Cult escaped the crater for an unknown reason. Early on in the fight, Lekrosu managed to severely injure Pozic. He was unable to kill the Toa of Magnetism, and was killed by Karov. Jeynah entered the crater and aided Karov in escaping, as well as taking Pozic's unconscious body with her. Karov managed to retrieve the Kraahkan and the Olmak before escaping. Pozic was later healed and the three Toa escaped to a nearby village where their comrades waited. Jevan, Terifol and Tusidi had prepared the villagers for the fight against the approaching Cult, and several other beings, mostly Matoran and Agori, had arrived from Matoro City to aid in the fight. During the fight, Jevan gathered his team to defeat Dacciah, who now lead the Cult. Dacciah used the powers contained within her Mask of Intimidation to subdue the team, but the Toa of Magnetism, Pozic, was able to resist the fear she induced and killed her while she was concentrating on using her mask's powers. The group of Toa would later help repair the damaged village after the Cult's surrender. Back in the site of the failed ritual, Lekrosu had managed to survive Karov's lethal sword strikes using his Mask of Persistence. The Kanohi was in the process of repairing his body, but as it did so, he was unable to move. As he healed, the voice that he had believed to be that of Makuta Teridax spoke to him. It explained that Lekrosu had been fooled, and that it wasn't truly Teridax. It explained that the ritual did in fact work, and that it could now enter the world with a physical form. A figure emerged from a strange dark light, and applied an unknown power to Lekrosu, destroying his mind so as to render his Kanohi's healing powers useless. This mental strike proved fatal to Lekrosu. Known Residents Matoran *Tanma - Status unknown *Keosi - Deceased *Dimous *Danuku - Deceased *Vuli - Deceased Toa *Defilak - Deceased *Karov *Pozic *Jevan *Terifol *Jeynah *Tusidi *Mulian - Deceased Turaga *Coprollex *Derethi *Rereta *Lethia *Niren *Nurili *Nokaru *Kahume *Matoro - Deceased, Spirit form Glatorian *Rovrun *Nayata Makuta *Teridax - Deceased *Gortak *Lekrosu - Deceased *Dacciah - Deceased Skakdi *Ahknot - Deceased Vortixx *Hadrika Other *Extinguisher Trivia *The title Cities of Spherus refers to the five capital cities on Spherus Magna. **The idea for this title was given by Chalk33 *Velika’s decision to give the Matoran Species the ability to love was partially inspired by similar events in BobTheDoctor27’s Fractures Universe. *Most residents of the Core Universe are or were present in the Cities of Spherus Universe. Appearances *''Mastery's End'' - First Appearance *''Deception of Honor'' Category:Universes